1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a connecting portion for mounting a heat sink thereto.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,580 issued on Apr. 15, 2003 discloses an electrical connector assembly for electrically connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) to a printed circuit board (PCB). The electrical connector assembly includes a base, a number of terminals secured on the base, a cover pivotably mounted to one end of the base, a pair of locking mechanisms having a central aperture defined in a central portion thereof. The cover serves as an integrally formed heat sink to conduct heat away from the LGP. The cover is locked by a pair of locking portions which protrude from opposite ends of the base. The locking mechanism is pivotably mounted to one end of the cover for locking the cover in the closed position.
However, it is complicated to assembly the heat sink to the base of the electrical connector assembly.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.